Oh My Ghost Bride
by Sora Hwang
Summary: Tentang seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan istri cantiknya../"Hidupku tak sesempurna kelihatannya.."/"Kau takut padaku?".../"I do"../"HUWAAAA!"../KyuMin, GS, mind to RnR? dldr.. Chapter 4 dataaaang!
1. Chapter 1

GHOST BRIDE

.

.

Sora Hwang present ©

.

.

PAIR: KYUMIN

GENRE: Romance, Horror, Fantasy, Mistery

RATING: K-T

Disclaimer: Semua cast bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini milik saya hehe

**WARNING: GENDERSWITCH, Cerita gajelas dan pasaran , typo(s) dimana-mana, bahasa berantakan.**

A/N: Annyeooong, author gatau diri ini bawa cerita baru. Mianhae buat yang nungguin ff ku yang EXTRAORDINARY (emang ada? u,u). Author belum ada waktu buat ngetik, tapi udah jadi kok. Paling lambat ya minggu depan di update. Makasih banget buat yang nugguin ff abalku, sumpah gue terharu *fitrop mode on*. Sampai ketemu lagi di ffku yang lainnya, hehe kamsahamnidaaa *bow*

.

.

HAPPY READING~

.

.

**NO COPY, NO BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

PROLOG

.

.

Hai, aku Cho Kyuhyun. Dokter muda yang jenius, kaya, dan tampan. Apalagijika kalian melihat yeoja disampingku. Wajahnya imut dengan senyuman kelinci nan menggoda. Ya, dia….istriku. mungkin sebagian orang ah ani, mungkin banyak orang bilang betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki istri manis, imut, cantik, dan bertubuh indah sepertinya, Lee Sungmin. Hidupku terlihat sempurna bukan? Tapi aku yakin kalian akajn segera menarik kata-kata kalian tentang betapa indahnya hidupku kalau kalian tahu yang sebenarnya.

.

.

Aku bertemu dia di sebuah taman yang amat sepi. Disaat aku sedang patah hati karena Seohyun, -mantan- pacarku memutuskan hubungan kami sebulan sebelum pernikahan kami. Padahal aku sudah membeli cincin. Aku pergi ke taman nan sepi itu di suatu malam dengan perasaan kalut. Sesampainya di sana, kudapati sebuah patung yeoja memakai gaun pengantin di tengah taman itu. Padahal setahuku, tidak pernah ada patung di situ. Ah, peduli setan. Memang fikiranku yang sudah kacau atau aku memang sudah mulai gila, kuanggap patung itu adalah Seohyun, Seohyunku yang cantik mengenakan gaun pengantin saat pernikahan kami. Ku ucapkan sumpah sehidup semati yang biasa diucapkan oleh orang yang sedang menikah di gereja tepat di depan patung itu.

"Bersediakah kau menjadi istriku, menemaniku kalaku sakit atau sehat, suka maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan?" ucapku sambil memasangkan cincin yang ku beli sia-sia di jari patung itu.

Tiba-tiba langit malam menjadi hitam pekat, bintang-bintang menghilang serta kilat dan guntur bersahutan. Aku semakin terkejut saat patung di hadapanku lenyap, tergantikan seorang yeoja manis berwajah pucat dengan rambut blondenya dan gaun pengantin warna putih gading yang melekat di tubunya. Tidak hanya wajahnya yang pucat, sekujur tubuhnya juga terlihat pucat.

Tunggu, tubuh yeoja itu melayang ? Kakinya tak menapak tanah. Ia menderkat ke arahku dan berkata "I do".

.

.

.

TBC or DELETE?

Review please… *bow*


	2. Chapter 2 as first chapter

OH MY GHOST BRIDE

.

.

Sora Hwang present ©

.

.

PAIR: KYUMIN

GENRE: Romance, Horror, Fantasy, Mistery

RATING: K-T

Disclaimer: Semua cast bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini milik saya hehe

WARNING: GENDERSWITCH, Cerita gajelas dan pasaran , typo(s) dimana-mana, bahasa berantakan.

A/N: Annyeoooong… saya balik bawa chapter 1. Ini saya update ditengah-tengah kesibukan saya jadi maaf sekali kalo mungkin ga memuaskan. Untuk Extraordinarynya, maaf minggu ini saya belum bisa upate, miaaan *bow*

.

.

HAPPY READING~

.

.

NO COPY, NO BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

ALL AUTHOR POV

"I do"

"HUWAAAA!" teriak Kyuhyun membabi buta (?). Yeoja cantik di depannya itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Siapa kau?! Kau bukan manusia ya?!" Tanya Kyuhyun histeris.

"Ha? Memang aku tak terlihat seperti manusia?" Tanya yeoja itu sambil memandangi tubuhnya sendiri.

Mendapati dirinya tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya, yeoja itu berubah geram. Bulatan hitam di matanya mengecil. Perlahan gaunnya mulai nampak compang-camping dengan banyak bercak darah di sekitarnya. Wajahnya banyak terdapat guratan-guratan luka menjadikan yeoja itu tak manis lagi, menyeramkan iya.

"Dasar malaikat kuda itu! Dia benar-benar menjadikanku arwah penasaran! Apa susahnya sih dia langsung mengembalikanku ketubuhku?! Berengsek!" omelnya dengan raut menyeramkan sambil terbang kesana kemari dengan pisau yang menancap dipunggungnya.

Sedangkan uri Kyuhyun sedang membeku dengan jantung yang berdegup super-sangking takutnya dengan sesosok di depannya.

Tring! Arwah yeoja itu menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dengan menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

DEG, Kyuhyun merasa ingin saja.

Shoot! Yeoja itu terbang dengan cepat ke depan Kyuhyun. Jantung Kyuhyun hamper saja berhenti.

"Kau takut padaku?" Tanya arwah yeoja itu dengan wajah –sok- polos.

"Aku tak peduli! Karena kau sudah melingkarkan cincin ini di jariku, maka kau harus membantuku untuk mengembalikan aku pada tubuhku!" sambung arwah yeoja itu dengan nada memaksa.

"A-aku…SHIREOOOO!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil meninggalkan arwah yeoja itu.

Bersamaan dengan amarahnya yang mulai menguap, perlahan-lahan arwah yeoja itu kembali ke wujud awalnya. Kembali ke sosoknya yang manis.

"Wujudku saat marah ternyata sangat menakutinya, ya. Cho Kyuhyun" gumam yeoja itu.

.

.

.

Keesokannya,

Sinar matahari mulai merasuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Pancarannya sampai ke wajah seorang namja yang bernama Kyuhyun yang sedang bergerumul asyik dengan bantal dan gulingnya. Namja tampan itu mulai menggeliat.

"Ng…sudah pagi ya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Tiba-tiba terlintas di fikirannya tentang kejadian kemarin. Ia sontak beringsut kasar dan mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Kemarin itu nyata tidak, ya?"

"…"

"Ah, pasti cuma mimpi,"

.

.

.

"Jas siap, stetoskop siap, kacamata siap, rambut oke, wajah seperti biasa, tampan selalu" ujar namja Cho narsis.

"Sekarang saatnya berangkat, selamat tinggal apartemenku tercinta~"

"Baiklah, hari baru-semangat baru. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Seo Joo Hyun!" ujarnya sambil membuang semua barang pemberian Seohyun -mantan- pacarnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus bersenandung dalam perjalanannya menuju parkiran. Satu persatu mobil ia lewati sampai akhirnya ia menemukan mobilnya.

"Ini dia" pip pip (suara mobil Kyuhyun).

Dan ketika ia membuka pitu mobilnya…

"Annyeong Kyu~" sapa riang seorang yeoja bergaun pengantin yang sudah duduk di samping kursi pengemudi.

"HUWAAAA!" Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk.

"Pagi Kyu~" sapa yeoja itu lagi yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Kyuhyun yang jatuh terduduk.

"K-Kau.." Kyuhyun terpaku melihat yeoja di sampingnya. Yeoja itu tak terlihat seperti kemarin. Mata foxynya terlihat indah, kakinya pun menapak tanah, kulit terutama pipinya kini dihiasi rona-rona layaknya manusia, satu kata…cantik. Tapi satu yang belum hilang, dia masih suka muncul tiba-tiba.

"Lee Sungmin imnida" ujar yeoja itu ceria.

"Pe-Pergi kau!" usir Kyuhyun yang kemudian meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri.

"Cho Kyuhyun, jangan lari.." lirih yeoja itu dengan nada kesal.

.

.

.

Seoul Hospital,

"Cho uisa-nim, mau makan siang bersama?" tawar seorang suster dengan nada diimut-imutkan (?).

"Aniya" jawab Kyuhyun acuh.

"Baiklah, annyeong.." pamit suster itu sembari menutup pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

Belum ada satu menit, pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun diketuk lagi.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Aish! Nuguya?!" pekik Kyuhyun agak kesal karena merasa istirahatnya terganggu.

"Ini, istri anda—"

BRAK! "Kyuhyunnie~" sapa seorang yeoja bergaun pengantin yang menyerobot masuk ke ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

"N-Neo?"

"Aish! Ikut aku!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik pergelangan Sungmin dengan paksa.

.

.

Taman Rumah Sakit,

"Untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Tentu saja mencarimu, Kyu"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karna kau harus membantuku, kau harus membantuku untuk menemukan Jungmo!"

"Tunggu sebentar! Apa maksudmu? Siapa Jungmo? Dan kenapa aku harus membantumu?"

"Karena kau sudah membantuku lepas dari kutukan patung itu dan sudah memberikan cincin ini. Itu berarti kau harus membantuku!"

"Shireo! Aku tak mau berurusan dengan makhluk sepertimu! Jadi tolong, berhenti mengikutiku!" tegas Kyuhyun kemudian meniggalkan Sungmin.

Berhubung gedung rumah sakit sedang di renovasi sebagian, para pekerja bangunan sedang sibuk mengoper-oper batangan besi yang biasa digunakan untuk pembuatan atap. Kyuhyun yang sedang lewat di bawahnya tak mengetahui jika kaitan pada batangan besi tersebut sudah tidak kuat lagi menyangga batangan besi tersebut. And finally, batangan besi itu terjatuh dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang lewat di bawahnya..

"KYUHYUN!" pekik Sungmin.

BLANG! Batangan besi itu terlempar jauh dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun selamat, namun yeoja yang tadi memekikan namanya jatuh lemas tergeletak di atas rumput taman.

Kyuhyun berlari mendekati Sungmin. Wajah yeoja itu seketika pucat pasi. Bukan pucat pasi seperti saat mereka pertama bertemu, melainkan seperti sedang menahan sakit.

"Tolong aku…"

.

.

.

"Ng.." Sungmin mulai mengerjapkan matanya setelah pingsan cukup lama.

Dan kini, langit sudah berubah jingga.

"Gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang ternyata sedari tadi duduk di samping ranjang yang ditiduri Sungmin.

"Ani" jawab Sungmin.

"Aku menyia-nyiakan waktu 20 hariku untuk menyelamatkanmu, bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja?" sambungnya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Hiks..hiks…" Sungmin mulai menangis.

Matahari mulai tenggelam. Perlahan tubuh Sungmin menjadi tembus pandang.

"Tolonglah… aku butuh bantuanmu.." lirih Sungmin.

"Ke-kenapa aku? Kenapa harus aku?!"

"Dengarkan aku sekarang! Hiks..hiks.. pada hari pernikahanku, aku dan calon suamiku dirampok. Aku ditikam dari belakang, sedang calon suamiku –Jungmo- , aku tak tahu bagaimana nasibnya. Hiks.. saat sesosok malaikat pencabut nyawa mendatangiku, aku memohon kepadanya agar aku tetap hidup," terang Sungmin sambil sesekali terisak.

"Appaku baru saja meninggal, aku jatuh miskin seketika. Aku tak bisa meniggalkan eomma sendiri dalam keadaan seperti itu. Maka itu aku memohon pada malaikat itu. Dia mengabulkan permohonanku dengan syarat arwahku harus dikurung dalam wujud patung dan barang siapa yang mengucapkan janji suci padaku dan melingkarkan cincin di jariku, ialah yang akan membantuku untuk mendapatkan pernyataan cinta sejati dari seseorang sebelum 40 hari. Sedang pada siang hari aku akan menjadi manusia biasa, apabila aku menggunakan kekuatan pada siang hari maka tubuhku melemah,"

"Dan demi menyelamatkanmu dari kematian, aku menyalahi aturan Tuhan dan kehilangan 20 hariku," sambung Sungmin dengan wajah sendu.

"Lalu kenapa harus mencari Jungmo?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Karena dia mencintaiku dan aku mencintainya. Dia pasti adalah cinta sejatiku"

"Aku…tidak bisa,"

"Mwo?"

"Aku tak mau,"

"Kumohon, Kyu…"

"Pergilah" ucap Kyuhyun acuh.

"Kau tak mau menolongku setelah apa yang kulakukan untukmu?"

"Aku tak memintamu untuk menolongku" jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

Mendengar itu, Sungmin hanya menundukan kepalanya sehingga rambut blondenya menutupi wajahnya. Tangannya terkepal kuat.

"Jadi kau tetap tak ingin membantuku?" ujar Sungmin dengan nada bergetar marah.

'Oh shit! Aku tak suka wujudnya yang ini!' Kyuhyun mulai ketakutan melihat Sungmin yang berubah menjadi wujudnya yang menyeramkan seperti yang pernah author deskripsikan di atas (author malas ngetiknya lagi -_-V).

Bats! Baru saja Kyuhyun hendak keluar kamar ternyata Sungmin sudah lebih dulu menghalau di depan pintu.

"Mau kemana, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tercekat tak dapat berkata-kata.

"Aku bersumpah tak akan membiarkanmu hidup tenang! Jadi, apa kau masih tak mau membantuku?" Tanya Sungmin –devil- sambil mendekat pada Kyuhyun.

"Shi-Shireo!" jantung Kyuhyun berpacu cepat.

"Kau yakin?" kesepuluh jari jemari Sungmin mulai menjangkau kanan kiri leher Kyuhyun seperti hendak mencekik Kyuhyun.

"A-aku…aku..ng…NE! BAIKLAH!" pekik Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Kyuhyun seperti ingin ngompol saja saat itu. Ia sudah benar-benar ketakutan.

"Good boy~" ujar Sungmin sambil terkikik horror.

Dan lagi, perlahan wujud Sungmin kembali ke asalnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok, suamiku~" salam Sungmin riang membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Jangan mencoba lari, aku bisa menemukanmu dimanapun," sambungnya sambil memandang Kyuhyun tajam sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk. Shock. Gemetaran. Ketakutan. Dia sangat berharap ini Cuma mimpi.

"Ya Tuhan, selamatkan aku…" lirihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N: Huaaaa..mian ne chingudeul, chapter satunya baru sempet bikin segini. **Big thanks untuk semua-semua yang mereview dan readerdeul^^** dan ya, ini terinspirasi dari corps bride dan 49 days buat kalian yang kemarin nanya.

Review please… *bow*


	3. Chapter 2

OH MY GHOST BRIDE chapter 2

Author: Sora Hwang ©

.

.

Pair: KYUMIN

.

GENRE: Romance, Horror, Fantasy, Mistery, Hurt/Comfort

.

RATING: K-T

.

Disclaimer: Semua cast bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini milik saya hehe

.

WARNING: Cerita gajelas dan pasaran , alur nge-jet, typo(s) dimana-mana, bahasa berantakan.

.

A/N: Terinspirasi dari film animasi "CORPSE BRIDE" dengan isi yang cerita yang BERBEDA. Chapter 2 dataaaaang~

.

.

HAPPY READING~

.

.

NO COPY, NO BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

Chapter 2

.  
.

Kyuhyun berusaha fokus pada pekerjaannya. Ia mengacak rambutnya sesekali. Pikirannya kemana-mana meski matanya menatap lekat layar laptopnya.

"Memikirkanku, ya?"

"WAA!" Gubrak! Kyuhyun terkejut sampai terguling dari kursinya akibat sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar di telinganya.

"Kyunnie berisik!" protes yeoja itu sambil menggosok kedua telinganya.

"Salahmu muncul tiba-tiba!"

"Aku lewat pintu depan, kok. Kau saja yang sedari tadi bengong!" Kyuhyun melongo babo, dia baru ingat kalau yeoja di depannya tak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya di siang hari.

"Sudahlah, aku mau makan siang" ujar Kyuhyun sambil bangkit dari duduknya kemudian keluar dari ruang kerjanya di ikuti yeoja itu -Sungmin.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju parkiran rumah sakit, uri duo KyuMin menjadi perhatian orang-orang sekitar rumah sakit. Ada yang tertawa, tersenyum, juga memandang aneh. Kyuhyun yang mulai risih pun akhirnya menyadari kejanggalan yang membuat mereka diperhatikan begitu.

"Aish! Apa kau kesini dengan pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Keurom, memang ada yang salah dengan gaunku?"

"Tentu saja SALAH! Kau memakai gaun pernikahan untuk berjalan-jalan DI RUMAH SAKIT! Kau ini jadi babo sejak jadi hantu atau memang sudah babo sejak dulu, eoh?! Jja, ikut aku!" Kyuhyun menarik kasar pergelangan tangan Sungmin yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena diejek Kyuhyun.

.

.

OMGB

.

.

Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin menuju sebuah butik. Kemudian dengan asal mengambil beberapa pakaian yeoja dan menyerahkannya pada Sungmin.

"Cepat pakai!" suruhnya pada Sungmin sambil mendorong Sungmin pada kamar ganti.

"Semua ini? Sebanyak ini? Mana bisa!" protes Sungmin segera.

"Coba satu-satu, babo! Ppali!"

"Ne"

...

**Beberapa saat kemudian,**  
"Hei! Lama sekali! Kau sedang tidur di dalam, ya?!" kesal Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang tak keluar-keluar dari kamar ganti.

Lalu Sungmin pun keluar dengan dress hijau terang selutut dengan corak polkadot berwarna biru tua berlengan panjang yang menggembung yang tampak jadul sekali.

"Hahahaha..kau seperti nenek-nenek! Seleramu jelek sekali! Cepat ganti!" komen Kyuhyun.  
Sungmin hanya merengut dan mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Jelas-jelas Kyuhyun yang memilihkan baju untuknya, tapi kenapa malah dia yang dibilang seleranya jelek? Sungmin masuk kembali ke kamar ganti sambil komat-kamit kesal.

**#skip****  
**

"Ini, Kyu?"

"Cih! Aneh! Ganti!"

...  
"Kalau ini?"

"Jelek!"

...  
"Kyu, a-aku rasa ini-" ucap Sungmin terbata sambil menarik-narik dress hitam ketat super mini model kemben yang dipakainya.

"Waw, you look so hot~ Pakai ini saja!" sela Kyuhyun semangat sambil tersenyum mesum dan menatap Sungmin lapar #plak!

"Baiklah, aku ganti!" :p , Sungmin mehrong pada Kyuhyun.

"Yak! -"

...

Sungmin keluar dengan dress berwarna baby pink tanpa lengan ditutupi dengan cardigan pink tua. High heels putihnya sangat match dengan pakaiannya, membuat dia terlihat eerr...manis.

"Kyu, yang ini saja, ya" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sungmin.

"Hmm...cukup" komen Kyuhyun singkat -pura-pura tidak terkagum dengan penampilan Sungmin.

.

.

OMGB

.

.

Setelah membeli baju untuk Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Ia memutuskan menunda makannya karena jam makan siangnya yang telah habis untuk menemani Sungmin mencari baju.

"Kau, pergilah dari hadapan- ah maksudku, pergilah. Aku masih ada pekerjaan" perintah Kyuhyun. Yeoja imut itu menganggukkan kepalanya paham kemudian melangkah pergi -mencari Jungmo. Sedang Kyuhyun, ia berpikir keras mengenai cara untuk melepaskan diri dari Sungmin.

'Sebelum matahari tenggelam, ia tak boleh sedikitpun menggunakan kekuatannya. Sekali menggunakan, fisiknya akan melemah dan ia akan kehilangan satu hari kesempatannya untuk mendapat pernyataan cinta dari cinta sejatinya. Hmm...berarti aku harus menjalankan rencanaku pada siang hari. Tepat tengah hari pasti lebih baik. Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus mencari kelemahannya dulu' Begitulah kira-kira isi pemikiran Kyuhyun demi menjauhkan dirimya dari Sungmin.

'Dia cukup polos untuk ku perdaya. Mungkin ini akan mudah, tapi aku harus tetap hati-hati. Aku tak mau mati konyol gara-gara arwah babo itu!' batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

OMGB

.

.

**Seminggu kemudian,**  
Sepulang kerja, Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di ranjangnya. Ia masih memutar otaknya, mencari cara untuk mengenyahkan Sungmin segera. Ia membuka sebuah buku yang sempat ia pinjam di perpustakaan kota sepulang kerja. Sebuah buku yang menurutnya aneh, judulnya saja "Rahasia dunia ghoib" -_- .

'Hmm...arwah manusia yang dalam keadaan belum mati tidak akan bisa membaca pikiran orang yang masih hidup serta tak bisa begitu saja menemui orang yang masih hidup tanpa tahu tempat orang tersebut berada seperti halnya arwah pada umumnya' Kyuhyun mulai membaca buku tersebut.

Kyuhyun pun mulai membaca bukunya lagi. Kali ini mengenai 'Kesempatan 40 hari sebelum kematian', seperti yang dialami Sungmin.

'Dari terbit matahari sampai tenggelam fajar, arwah yang mengalami hal ini akan berubah menjadi layaknya manusia biasa. Tapi, ia takkan mati jika dilukai meski sedemikian rupa. Sebaliknya, ia akan makin melemah apabila berada di tengah keramaian manusia yang masih hidup karena energi yang dimilikinya akan terserap oleh manusia-manusia yang masih hidup di sekitarnya. Dan hal itu menyebabkan sang arwah akan musnah dan takkan bisa kembali ke tubuhnya atau bisa dibilang...mati. Hmm...menarik' Kyuhyun menyeringai setan karena telah mendapatkan kelemahan Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun merasakan angin bertiup lembut dalam kamarnya yang padahal sama sekali tak ada celah masuk untuk angin dari luar. Kyuhyun sudah tak terkejut lagi, ia sudah sangat hafal dengan tanda-tanda ini. Ia segera menyembunyikan buku aneh itu di bawah bantalnya.

"Kyunnie~" Suara manja itu sudah amat sering ia dengar dari yeoja tembus pandang di depannya -Sungmin-.

"Hari ini aku belum menemukan Jungmo. Bagaimana dengammu? Apa ada kabar baik mengenai Jungmo?" tanya Sungmin antusias.

Kyuhyun menatap enggan Sungmin di depannya.  
'Kau pikir aku peduli dengan masalahmu, eoh?' batin Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum -sinis-.

"Belum" jawab Kyuhyun acuh.  
Raut antusias Sungmin segera meredup mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Tinggal dua belas hari lagi..." lirih Sungmin.  
Wajah Sungmin berubah muram seketika. Air matanya mulai mengalir di pipinya.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks" Ia terisak perlahan.

"Apa aku tak punya kesempatan lagi?" gumam Sungmin miris.

Mimik datar Kyuhyun mulai melembut melihat Sungmin yang kini menangis tersedu.  
Terdengar amat miris ditelinga. Namja Cho itu mulai terenyuh mendengar tangisan Sungmin. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pundak Sungmin, namun percuma. Ia tak bisa menyentuh Sungmin pada malam hari. Yeoja itu tembus pandang.

"Tenanglah, jangan menangis" Kyuhyun hanya bisa melakukan itu untuk menenangkan Sungmin.

.

.

OMGB

.  
.

Paginya, bangun tidur Kyuhyun kembali duduk merenung di atas ranjangnya. Ia memegang dadanya yang sempat terasa aneh saat mengingat tangisan Sungmin kemarin. Entah mengapa, perasaan ragu mulai menghinggapimya. Ia mengacak surai coklat madunya gemas. Kemudian sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara berisik dari dapur, lalu tercium wangi masakan yang membuat perutnya tiba-tiba berdendang (?).

Ia mulai turun dari ranjangnya dan melangkah keluar kamar. Sesampainya ia di sumber suara, ia mendapati yeoja berambut blonde bergelombang yang sudah amat ia ketahui pemiliknya. Yeoja itu menoleh dan tersenyum cerah pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku buatkan sarapan, duduklah" suruh Sungmin lembut.

"Tahu darimama password apartemenku?" selidik Kyuhyun sambil duduk di ruang makan.

"Aku melihatmu saat menekan passwordnya kemudian kuhafalkan, hehe. Kau tak marah, kan?"  
Kyuhyun mendesah mengalah kemudian menggeleng malas. Sungmin tersenyum lega melihat respon positif Kyuhyun.

"Segeralah sarapan dan mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu" ucap Sungmin riang sambil mengacak surai ikal Kyuhyun gemas.

Kyuhyun memandang punggung yeoja itu nanar. Ia kembali dilingkupi rasa ragu, ragu untuk menyingkirkan Sungmin.

'Dia tipe istri yang baik dan perhatian. Andai ia adalah manusia, aku akan mencoba menerima kehadirannya di sisiku. Tapi sayangkan bukan..' batinnya bingung.

.

.

OMGB

.

.

Siang harinya, Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin (sebenarnya Sungmin yang mengikuti Kyuhyun) pergi ke taman sekedar untuk menghilangkan penat setelah seminggu mengurus pasien yang menggunung setiap harinya. Kini, ia tengah duduk berdua dengan Sungmin sambil memandangi anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

Sungmin bolak-balik menoleh ke kanannya dengan gelisah. Ia terus sesekali mencuri pandang pada seorang anak kecil yang tengah asyik memakan es krimnya dengan lahap. Sudah lama rasanya ia tak mengecap rasa manis dari 'benda' dingin itu. Ia pun akhirnya menarik-narik ujung sweater Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~"

"Hem?" respon Kyuhyun singkat.

"Aku..aku mau es krim~"

"Kukira kau tak punya rasa lapar"

"Memang, tapi aku sangat ingin es krim~ Ayolah, Kyu~" Sungmin meluncurkan aegyonya mautnya. Namun sayang, masih ada kesan pemaksaan di dalamnya. Matanya yg berkilat merah menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam seolah berkata "Belikan atau kau ku bunuh!", membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Baiklah, ini! Cepat beli!" Sungmin melonjak kegirangan setelah Kyuhyun memberinya uang untuk membeli es krim. Ia segera melesat ke arah penjual es krim yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Dia benar-benar menakutkan" gumam Kyuhyun.

Mendadak sebuah ide melintas di otaknya.

'Hmm...ini kesempatanku untuk kabur. Setelah lolos, aku bisa tinggal di tempat lain dan minta pindah rumah sakit sampai sisa kesempatannya habis, dia takkan bisa menemukanku seperti yang tertulis di buku kemarin' Kyuhyun mulai melangkah pergi saat melihat Sungmin yang tengah sibuk memilih es krim. Baru saja Kyuhyun menapaki kakinya di luar pekarangan taman, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kyuhyun!" 'Gawat! Dia sudah kembali!'

Kyuhyun tetap meneruskan langkahnya pura-pura tak mendengar. Ia sengaja tak berlari. Ia takut kalau-kalau ia ketahuan berniat kabur, arwah yeoja bergigi kelinci itu bisa saja mencekiknya sampai mati.

"Kyuu!" Kyuhyun buru-buru menyebrang jalan saat lampu lalu lintas sedang merah.

"Kyuhyun! Tunggu aku!" Sungmin terus mengejar Kyuhyun tanpa memperhatikan bahwa lampu lalu lintas sudah kembali hijau.

TIIIIN! "Awas!"

Begitu mendengar pekikkan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang mengarah pada Sungmin, entah mengapa membuat hati Kyuhyun tergerak untuk buru-buru membalik tubuhnya dan.. **Sret!** Secepat kilat ia tarik Sungmin ke bibir jalan, menghindari truk yang hampir menabraknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Menyebrang seenakmu!" omel Kyuhyun.

"Habis kau meninggalkanku tiba-tiba. Aku sudah berkali-kali memanggilmu tapi kau tak juga berhenti"

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Tadi aku ada urusan mendadak. Tapi kau tak perlu seceroboh ini juga, kan?!"

"Hahahaha. Tenang saja, Kyunnie. Aku takkan mati karena tertabrak. Aku ini roh, dan kau tahu itu. Hihihi" kikik Sungmin.

JDEEER...Kyuhyun langsung merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati. 'Betapa bodohnya aku mencemaskan sebuah atau seorang atau apalah, yang pasti dia itu ROH! Hell, roh takkan pernah mati hanya karna ditabrak! Persis seperti yang tertulis di buku yang kubaca kemarin tapi kenapa hatiku tiba-tiba tak rela melihat yeoja ini tertabrak?! Aish! Seharusnya kubiarkan saja dia tertabrak tadi! Seharusnya saat ini aku sudah lepas darinya!' Kyuhyun terus merutuki kebodohannya.

"ARGH!" Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya frustasi.

"Kau kenapa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin heran melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu.

**Sret!** Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya ke arah Sungmin dengan tatapan mata yang berkilat tajam. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan evilsmirk andalannya.

"Ikuti aku!" Kyuhyun langsung berjalan duluan, membiarkan Sungmin mengikutinya.

...

Kyuhyun terus berjalan di depan Sungmin tanpa mempedulikan Sungmin yang susah payah mengejar Kyuhyun yang langkahnya lebar-lebar and damn~ Sungmin tengah memakai high heels lancip setinggi 10 senti! Bagaimana tidak susah? Ia harus amat berhati-hati kalau tak mau jatuh keseleo, eh tapi apa roh itu bisa keseleo? #author babo -_-

Kyuhyun terus berjalan ke kawasan yang sangat ramai dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan berdiri di pinggir jalan untuk menonton pawai yang kebetulan sedang diadakan saat itu.

"Kyuu!" Sungmin mulai kesulitan menyusul Kyuhyun karena jalanan sudah dipenuhi banyak orang.

"K-Kyu" Mendadak Sungmin kesulitan bernapas di tengah lautan manusia. Tenaganya seolah menghilang, tubuhnya melemas. Ia mulai tak kuat menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Ia bingung kenapa tiba-tiba merasakan ini.

"Kyu.." lirihnya lemah.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa dadanya sesak. Ia kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dan membalik tubuhnya. Menatap ke arah Sungmin yang tak terlalu jauh darinya, sedang merintih merasa kesakitan di sekujur tubuhnya. Kyuhyun hanya terus diam memandang Sungmin dengan wajah stoicnya, tak melakukan apa-apa. Ia masih memegangi dadanya yang entah mengapa terasa miris, sama seperti saat ia melihat Sungmin menangis. Sedang Sungmin, tubuhnya melemah dan makin melemah.

'Dia benar-benar akan musnah?' tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil tetap memandang datar Sungmin yang mulai kehabisan energinya.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya kelaaar, terima kasih bagi yang sudah menunggu ff ini ne^^ miaaaan kalo pendek, mau dilanjut? Gimme your review, please~~ *bow*


	4. Chapter 3

OH MY GHOST BRIDE chapter 3

.

© Sora Hwang present

.

.

Pair: KYUMIN

.

.

GENRE: Romance, Horror, Fantasy, Mistery, Hurt/Comfort

.

RATING: T

.

Disclaimer: Semua cast bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini milik saya hehe

.

WARNING: This is 'just' fanfiction that means NOT real, possible typo(s), tulisan acakadul, dan alur yang disesuaikan dengan mood author, hehe.

.

.

HAPPY READING~

.

.

.

NO COPY, NO BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Sungmin mulai terjatuh di jalanan, ia sudah tak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya lagi. Ia makin melemah dan melemah. Sedang Kyuhyun? Ia masih sibuk dengan jantungnya berdetak kencang makin tak karuan entah mengapa. Semakin yeoja itu tersakiti, ia pun semakin merasakan sesak yang menghujam dadanya.

Tap...tap...tap...tap-tap-tap, Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat jalannya.

Hup! Bergegas ia angkat Sungmin ala bridal pergi dari kerumunan yang mengukung mereka saat ini.

Sekali lagi ia tak mengerti, air matanya jatuh begitu saja melihat keadaan Sungmin dengan kulitnya yang mulai retak di sekujur tubuh dan wajahnya. Bibir plum semerah darah miliknya kini memutih pucat.

"Mianhae..mianhae.." Kyuhyun terus mengulang-ulang kata maaf dari bibirnya seperti mantra.  
Air matanya masih bercucuran tak mau berhenti. Ia merasa sangat menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Sungmin. Cepat-cepat ia bawa Sungmin memasuki mobilnya dan segera membawanya pulang ke apartemennya.

.

.

OMGB

.

Sesampainya di gedung apartemen, Kyuhyun bergegas membopong Sungmin menuju apartemen miliknya. Ia panik, benar-benar panik. Sekali lagi ia tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa takut sekali kehilangan Sungmin.

Ia berlari sambil membopong Sungmin cepat-cepat ke kamarnya. Ia baringkan perlahan yeoja itu di atas ranjangnya kemudian ia berlari lagi menuju perpustakaan pribadinya, mengambil buku aneh yang waktu itu ia pinjam dari perpustakaan kota. Ia buka lembar demi lembarnya dengan cepat.

"Nah! Ini dia!" Ia baca dengan seksama buku itu, mencoba mencari tahu cara mengembalikan Sungmin seperti semula.

.

.

.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang masih terbaring lemah tak berdaya di atas ranjangnya. Ia masih ragu untuk menyerahkan setengah umur hidupnya demi Sungmin seperti yang ditulis dibuku yang ia baca tadi. Ya, di buku itu ditulis bahwa orang yang masih hidup harus memberikan separuh energinya yang berarti setengah dari umur hidupnya untuk mengembalikan roh tersebut seperti semula. Kyuhyun berpikir keras, masalah ini benar-benar menyangkut hidupmya.

'Apa aku harus menyerahkan setengah umurku untuknya?' batinnya sambil memperhatikan Sungmin yang tengah mengernyitkan dahinya menahan sakit.

'Hh..baiklah. Lagipula untuk apa aku hidup lebih lama lagi? Eomma dan appa sudah di surga dan di sini aku tak punya siapa-siapa. Dan lagi, aku berkorban untuk hal yang mulia, menyelamatkan hidup seseorang atau...sesuatu? Ah sudahlah, setidaknya aku mati dengan berjasa, huehehehe' putus Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Ia pandangi seksama wajah yeoja itu.  
'Bersiaplah' batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai membuka bibir Sungmin seperti orang yang hendak memberikan napas buatan. Kemudian perhatian ia dekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin dan mulai mengucapkan mantra dalam hati dengan segenap rasa ikhlasnya untuk mengorbankan setengah umur hidupnya untuk Sungmin.

'Nomaksa manta basaradan sendam nakarosada swadaya untarata kanman'  
Asap bercahaya biru mulai keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun dan memasuki mulut Sungmin begitu Kyuhyun mengucapkan seuntai mantra dalam hatinya. Berangsur-angsur terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya asap bercahaya biru itu berhenti keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun kemudian Kyuhyun pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

**09.30 KST**  
"Nghh..." Kyuhyun meregangkan perlahan tubuhnya yang terasa amat kaku dan pegal. Matanya menyipit silau terkena terpaan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela.

"Ung...lemas.." keluhnya ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya lemas seperti ayam yang telah dipresto -tulangnya serasa lunak dan tak kuat menumpunya. Susah payah Kyuhyun bangun dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke headboard ranjangnya, tenaganya seolah hilang entah kemana.

'Kemana perginya Sungmin?' ujarnya tiba-tiba dalam hati begitu otaknya memutar kilasan kejadian kemarin.

**Ceklek, Krieeeet~** muncullah seorang yeoja imut bergigi kelinci yang sejak tadi ia tanyakan keberadaannya.

"Kyu? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya yeoja itu dengan nada terkejutnya. Sangking senangnya makhluk Cho itu telah sadar setelah seharian kemarin tak bangun-bangun, Sungmin -yeoja itu- langsung serta merta menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Aw.." ringis Kyuhyun begitu Sungmin menubruknya dengan kuat.

"Mianhaeyo, Kyunnie. Jeongmal gomawoyo" ucap yeoja itu dengan bahu yang bergetar menahan tangis.

"Waeyo? Wae geurae, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut sambil membelai surai blonde Seungji pelan.

Mendadak tubuh Sungmin menegang seketika begitu ia mendengar tutur kata Kyuhyun yang begitu lembut padanya. Pipinya serasa memanas, jantung berdebar tak terkendali merasakan sentuhan tangan hangat namja Cho itu membelai kepalanya. Pertama kalinya Sungmin mengetahui betapa hangatnya pelukan namja berkulit pucat itu, ia sungguh tak menyangka. Pasalnya, namja itu biasanya selalu berbicara sinis dan bersikap kelewat acuh padanya. Tapi sekarang? Sungmin jadi bingung sendiri, bingung dengan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdebar hebat, bingung dengan pipinya yang memanas. Entahlah.

"Kenapa kau korbankan setengah umurmu untukku? Bagaimana kalau masa hidupmu tinggal beberapa hari lagi? Kau babo, Kyu! Mianhaeyo.." ucap Sungmin mencurahkan segala yang ingin ia utarakan.

"Nan gwaenchana. Sudahlah, tak perlu khawatir" Demi apa kali ini senyum sinisnya juga ikut berubah lembut dan penuh ketulusan. Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun sebenarnya?

"Mianhae," ujar Kyuhyun lirih.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Kau tidak salah" Oh~ kau salah Lee Sungmin. Hanya Tuhan dan Kyuhyun (juga author) yang tahu niatan buruk Cho Kyuhyun padamu, Sungmin. Niatan buruk yang dikarenakan oleh amarah dan kejengahannya yang malah membuat keadaan berbalik 180 derajat. 'Terpampang nyata' bukan perubahan Kyuhyun saat ini? Sejak saat melihat Sungmin semenderita itu, namja Cho ini sudah tak dapat lagi menutupi perasaan yang tak ia mengerti yang sudah beberapa hari ini mengukung hatinya. Perasaan yang berkali-kali membuat jantungnya berdebar, juga sesuatu yang mungkin disebut 'cemburu' ketika Sungmin menyebut-nyebut nama Jungmo.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Ne"

"Kyu"

"Hmm?"

"Gomawo, ne?"

"Ne, Sungmin-ah~ Sampai kapan kau mau berterima kasih padaku dan memelukku seerat ini? Kau membuatku sesak, roh babo!" Baru sebentar Sungmin memuji betapa lembutnya Kyuhyun saat ini, umpatan kurang ajar itu kembali terlontar dari bibir si Cho itu.

"Apa katamu?! Babo?!" Perlahan raut wajah Sungmin berubah horor. Matanya yang coklat kehitaman berubah merah terang, ia marah. Persis seperti induk singa yang anaknya sedang diganggu.

Kyuhyun terus menepuki bibir lancangnya sambil merutuki kebodohannya yang semena-mena mengatai roh yang kapan saja dapat membuat dirinya bertitelkan 'korban pembunuhan'. Namun,  
Kruyuuuuk~~

"Eh? Kyunnie lapar? Kuambilkan makanan dulu, ne. Tunggu di sini" *wink* Memang dasar roh yeoja yang aneh. Baru saja akan mengamuk layaknya iblis, kini berubah jadi manis lagi. Beruntungnya Kyuhyun, perut laparnya berbunyi di saat yang tepat.

"Fyuuuh~ selamat" ujarnya lega.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Kyuhyun sibuk merapikan berkas-berkas pasien yang baru saja selesai dikerjakannya di atas meja kerja kamarnya. Tiba-tiba...

**Syuuuut~**

"HUWAAA!" jerit Kyuhyun histeris melihat sebuah kepala dengan rambut blonde panjang muncul tiba-tiba menembus dinding di hadapannya. Bahkan sangking terkejutnya, tanpa sadar ia langsung melemparkan berkas-berkas tadi dan membuatnya berserakan di lantai kamar.

"KENAPA MUNCUL TIBA-TIBA BEGITU?!" amuknya pada Sungmin yang masih dengan kepalanya saja yang menyembul menembus dinding.

"Huh, sudah berhari-hari bersamaku kenapa masih seterkejut itu?!" protes Sungmin sambil melayang berkeliling di langit-langit kamar Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang tidak terkejut kalau kau hanya memunculkan kepalamu saja seperti tadi?! Yak! Hei! Berhenti! Jangan berputar-putar begitu! Kau membuatku pusing!" omel Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena namja tinggi kurus itu menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Apa sudah ada kabar mengenai Jungmo?" tanya Seungmin yang berubah antusias.

**Nyuut~** entah apa yang terjadi namun Kyuhyun merasa dadanya terasa sesak mendengar nama Jungmo itu disebut-sebut oleh 'yeoja' di hadapannya.

"Eobseo" jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil menghela nafas berat.

Raut ceria Sungmin memudar seketika ia mendapat jawaban mengecewakan dari Kyuhyun. Tapi ia tahu diri, ia tak boleh semena-mena menuntut Kyuhyun agar segera menemukan Jungmo, karena bagaimanapun Kyuhyun sudah berkorban banyak demi dia.

"Kau...yakin ingin bekerja besok?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tentu saja. Wae?"

"Tapi kau baru saja pulih"

"Banyak orang membutuhkanku mengingat aku ini seorang dokter, aku tak bisa lepas tanggung jawab terlalu lama" Sungmin tersenyum samar mendengar penuturan bijak Kyuhyun. Ia semakin tahu bahwa namja bermarga Cho ini adalah namja yang sangat baik dibalik sifat dingin dan acuh yang selalu ia perlihatkan di hadapan orang lain.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cepatlah tidur"

"Ne, aku tahu" Kyuhyun segera membaringkan tubuhnya kemudian lekas memejamkan matanya menuju dunia mimpi.

Sungmin masih di tempatnya, memandangi Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah memasuki alam mimpinya. Ia kembali tersenyum kecil memandangi namja bersurai coklat itu.

"Jaljayo, Kyu. Gomawo"

.

.

.

**Di sisi lain,  
At the bar  
**"Hei Kim Jungmo, sudahlah! Kau terlalu banyak minum! Kau sudah mabuk sekali!" ujar seorang namja yang sering dipanggil Jay pada temannya yang tengah sibuk menegak birnya yang entah sudah yang keberapa.

"Aku gagal.." racau orang yang tadi dipanggil Jungmo itu lirih.

"Aku gagal, Jay...Sungminku-"

"Ya-ya, sekarang berhentilah minum dan kita pulang" sela Jay sambil berusaha memapah Jungmo.

"Sungmin, Jay...aku gagal. Padahal aku sangat-"

"Ne. Aku tahu. Sudahlah, ayo pulang."

.

.

.

**Keesokkan harinya,**  
**Seoul Hospital**  
Sungmin melangkah riang di koridor rumah sakit sambil membawa sebuah kotak bekal berwarna pink.

"Kyuhyun pasti belum makan siang" ujarnya ceria sambil memandangi bekal yang telah dibuatnya untuk Kyuhyun.

PRAK! Sungmin menjatuhkan kotak bekalnya seketika ia mendapati seorang namja yang telah lama ia cari-cari, keluar dari ruang rawat inap pasien.

"Kim Jungmo.." Namja calon suaminya itu berlalu tanpa menyadari kehadiran Sungmin di sana, tengah memandanginya.

Lekas Sungmin menyusul namja yang dipanggil Jungmo itu tanpa mempedulikan bekal buatannya yang sudah berserakan di lantai rumah sakit.

.

KYUHYUN POV  
PRAK! Yeoja itu –Sungmin- menjatuhkan kotak bekal yang kuyakini untuk makan siangku. Entah kenapa, dia terpaku menatap namja yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kim Jungmo.." lirih Sungmin yang dapat ditangkap olehku yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya tanpa ia sadari.

'Jungmo? Jadi dia..' aku tak mengerti mengapa aku mengepalkan tanganku seperti ini begitu nama Jungmo terlontar dari bibir Sungmin. Dan...rasanya dadaku semakin sesak saja ketika Seungmin berlari menyusul si Jungmo itu. Akupun ikut menyusul Sungmin namun pada akhirnya aku menghentikan langkahku. Berusaha untuk tak peduli. Ah! Kenapa semua jadi terasa menyebalkan?!

"Baboya, Kyu. Untuk apa aku peduli dengan urusannya?!" makiku pada diriku sendiri.  
Akhirnya, akupun memasuki ruang rawat inap pasien yang tadi dimasuki si Jungmo itu karena memang aku ingin kesana untuk mengecek keadaan pasien yang kabarnya baru dipindahkan dari ruang ICU itu.

Ceklek, Krieet~

"Selamat siang" sapaku seperti biasa saat hendak memeriksa keadaan pasien.

**Hening...**tak ada jawaban atas sapaanku. Kudengar, pasien ruangan ini memang tengah dalam keadaan koma. Jadi, sudah barang tentu dia tak menjawab sapaanku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat pada pasien itu, hendak memeriksa tekanan darah dan yang lain-lainnya. Namun, aku tertegun mendadak saat memandang wajah pasien yang ternyata seorang yeoja itu. Aku merasa familiar dengan wajahnya. Kuamati terus wajahnya yang cantik. Matanya yang terpejam, hidung bangirnya, bibir plumnya. Amat mirip dengan...

"Omo! Lee Sungmin?" Rambutnya yang biasanya berwarna blonde saat ini berwarna hitam legam, membuatku tak menyadari bahwa dia seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Tuhan benar-benar baik memberimu kesempataan hidup. Tinggal 9 hari. Semoga berhasil memperoleh hidupmu lagi, Sungmin-ah. Cepatlah sadar" ujarku sambil membelai lembut puncak kepala Sungmin yang terbaring lemah di hadapanku saat ini. Raga dari roh Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Gaje? Makin ngebosenin? Aneh? Bahasa ga dimengerti? Maafkan sayaa~~ ini saja update chapternya nyuri-nyuri waktu karena sibuk persiapan UN 20 paket -_- . Maaf juga kalo ada typo(s), saya ga sempat ngedit. Mianhae~ gimme your review please~ gomawo^^ *bow*


	5. Chapter 4

Hening...tak ada jawaban atas sapaanku. Kudengar, pasien ruangan ini memang tengah dalam keadaan koma. Jadi, sudah barang tentu dia tak menjawab sapaanku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat pada pasien itu, hendak memeriksa tekanan darah dan yang lain-lainnya. Namun, aku tertegun mendadak saat memandang wajah pasien yang ternyata seorang yeoja itu. Aku merasa familiar dengan wajahnya. Kuamati terus wajahnya yang cantik. Matanya yang terpejam, hidung bangirnya, bibir plumnya. Amat mirip dengan...

"Omo! Lee Sungmin?" Rambutnya yang biasanya berwarna blonde saat ini berwarna hitam legam, membuatku tak menyadari bahwa dia seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Tuhan benar-benar baik memberimu kesempataan hidup. Tinggal 9 hari. Semoga berhasil memperoleh hidupmu lagi, Sungmin-ah. Cepatlah sadar" ujarku sambil membelai lembut puncak kepala Sungmin yang terbaring lemah di hadapanku saat ini. Raga dari roh Sungmin.

.

.

.

OH MY GHOST BRIDE chapter 4

.

© Sora Hwang present

.

.

Pair: KYUMIN

.

.

GENRE: Romance, Horror, Fantasy, Mistery, Hurt/Comfort

.

RATING: T

.

All casts is not mine. I just own the story

.

WARNING: GENDERSWITCH, This is 'just' fanfiction that means NOT real, possible typo(s), tulisan acakadul, dan alur yang disesuaikan dengan mood author, hehe.

.

.

DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !

.

.

.

HAPPY READING~

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih enggan meninggalkan raga Sungmin yang masih terlelap dalam komanya. Ia belai lembut surai yeoja manis itu sekedar menyalurkan perasaan asing yang akhir-akhir mengganggu pikirannya. Entah mengapa, hati Kyuhyun terasa miris melihat keadaan Sungmin yang pucat pasi seperti yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Tanpa senyum kelincinya, tanpa rona pipi menggemaskannya, tanpa mata foxy berbinarnya, tanpa bibir cherry merahnya, semua itu membangkitkan rasa takut di dada Kyuhyun. Takut jikalau Sungmin menghilang dari hidupnya. Kemudian Kyuhyun mulai membayangkan hidupnya saat Sungmin telah pergi, jantungnya berdenyut cepat seketika. Membuat rasa sesak yang tak nyaman di dadanya.

'Aku kenapa? Kenapa rasanya sakit saat aku membayangkan yeoja itu musnah dari kehidupanku?' batin Kyuhyun yang masih belum dapat mengartikan perasaannya sendiri.

Tanpa disadarinya, kehadiran Sungmin sudah sangat membuatnya ketergantungan.

Syut!

Buyarlah segera lamunan Kyuhyun tatkala ia menyadari bahwa Sungmin, yeoja itu sedang mengejar Jungmo tadi. Entah mengapa, setengah hati Kyuhyun berharap kalau Sungmin tak berhasil. Jahat memang. Tapi yang Kyuhyun tahu, Kyuhyun agaknya tidak rela kalau Jungmolah cinta sejati yang akan mengembalikan hidup Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bergegas keluar dari kamar rawat Sungmin, berlari sekencangnya mengikuti arah roh Sungmin tadi. Sesekali ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

'Kenapa aku peduli padanya?' Ingin sekali Kyuhyun berhenti, namun nyatanya ia masih juga berlari mencari Sungmin.

'Aku ini kenapa, sih?'

.

.

.

KyuMin

.

.

.

"Oppa!" Sungmin terus berlari, berusaha mengejar Jungmo yang berada lumayan jauh di depannya

"Jungmo Oppa! Kim Jungmo! Tunggu.." Mata Sungmin mulai memanas dan berkaca-kaca

"Tunggu aku...hiks" Satu isakan lolos dari bibir bershape M milik Sungmin.  
Kemudian air matanya mulai deras mengalir membasahi kedua pipi bulatnya. Ia merasa kacau. Sisa kesempatannya tinggal sembilan hari, ia takut takkan bisa mendapat kehidupannya lagi.

"Aku ingin hidup...kumohon...hiks"

.

.

.

KyuMin

.

.

.

Yeoja itu, Lee Sungmin masih di tempat awalnya. Rasa lega seketika melingkupi hati Kyuhyun begitu ia mendapati Sungmin sendirian -tanpa Jungmo. Sedikitnya ia merasa jahat karena bagaimanapun tanpa Jungmo, Sungmin tak dapat memperoleh ungkapan cinta dari cinta sejatinya yang dapat mengembalikan hidupnya.  
Tunggu sebentar. Kalau diperhatikan benar-benar, bahu yeoja kelinci itu tengah bergetar kecil. Segera Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin. Rasa khawatir mulai merasuki hati Kyuhyun, khawatir jikalau Jungmo malah menyakiti Sungmin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu ia mendapati Sungmin terisak di hadapannya.  
Sangat ketara di wajahnya gurat-gurat kepanikan tatkala Kyuhyun melihat lelehan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi bulat Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit berjengit karena terkejut dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun memburu

"J-Jungmo.."

"Ne, wae? Apa dia menyakitimu?"

"Aku.. Aku kehilangan dia. Dia sudah keburu pergi sebelum mendengarku. Hiks.. Aku harus bagaimana? Tinggal sembilan hari, Kyu...hiks" ungkap Sungmin tak tenang.

Ingin sekali pemuda bernama Kyuhyun itu membawa Sungmin ke dalam rengkuhan hangatnya, namun entah mengapa malah tangannya yang terulur mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajah Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Aku sudah berjanji akan mempertemukanmu dengan Jungmo dan itu berarti kau memang akan bertemu Jungmo! Percaya padaku!" ujar Kyuhyun tegas

"Ne...baiklah" Sungmin mengusap air matanya kaku-kaku. Entah mengapa ia merasa tubuhnya mulai mengeras perlahan

"Bagus, sekarang kita pulang. Jja.." Krek! Yeoja imut itu tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri meski Kyuhyun sudah menariknya

"Min, ayo pergi"

"Kyu, aku tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Kenapa ini, Kyu?" Perlahan sekujur tubuh Sungmin memucat dan muncullah garis-garis retakan di wajah dan tubuh Sungmin

"Kyu, tubuhku kaku..hiks.. Kenapa ini? hiks" Mata Sungmin bergerak gelisah, air matanya mulai mengalir di pipi pucatnya.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin tak mengerti. Dia sungguh tak tahu apa-apa mengenai keadaan Sungmin saat ini. Tak membuang waktu, Kyuhyun segera memakaikan jas putihnya ke tubuh Sungmin kemudian mengangkat yeoja itu ala bridal dan membawanya ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

KyuMin

.

.

.

**11.45 KST  
**

"Panas sekali, Kyu..." lenguh Sungmin dalam gendongan namja bermarga Cho itu. Sejak tadi yeoja itu terus mengeluh panas seperti terbakar. Retakan di tubuh dan wajah Sungmin pun mulai menjalar semakin banyak, membuat Kyuhyun semakin kalang kabut. Tak sedikit tatapan khawatir yang ia dapat dari orang-orang yang ia lewati, juga tak satupun bantuan yang ia terima. Semua ia tolak mentah-mentah. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Kyuhyun tak siap kalau ia harus menerima berbagai macam pertanyaan dari orang yang membantunya perihal keadaan Sungmin yang tidak sewajarnya terjadi pada manusia biasa.

BRAK!

Kyuhyun mulai memasuki apartemennya. Perlahan, tubuh Sungmin berubah menjadi pasir abu yang berjatuhan sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa bisa begini, Min?" Panik, Kyuhyun benar-benar panik.

Entah harus bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi tubuh Sungmin benar-benar akan habis menjadi butiran pasir abu yang lenyap setelah menyentuh tanah.

Dan baru saja Kyuhyun sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, wuush~ tubuh Sungmin lenyap dari dekapannya.

"Min? Min! MIN! KAU DIMANA?!" teriak Kyuhyun histeris. Ketakutan semakin menggerogoti habis hatinya. Matanya mulai panas, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"LEE SUNGMIN!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi sambil memutari kamarnya

"Tenanglah, Kyu. Nan gwaenchana" Kyuhyun dapat mendengar bisikan lembut Sungmin tepat di telinganya, namun ia tak mendapati yeoja cantik itu dimana-mana

"Semua akan baik-baik saja" bisik Sungmin lagi.

Entahlah, setelah mendengar bahwa Sungmin baik-baik saja hatinya langsung merasa tenang. Napasnya kini kian teratur.

'Masih sembilan hari, Sungmin tak mungkin pergi. Masih sembilan hari, Sungmin tak mungkin pergi' Layaknya mantra, Kyuhyun terus mengulang sederet kata itu dalam hatinya. Berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya.

Kyuhyun mengacak asal surai coklatnya, pikirannya terasa campur aduk. Ia merasa bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa sampai merasakan panik yang luar biasa karena kehilangan Sungmin? Mengapa jantungnya dapat berdenyut dengan sangat cepat sampai dia merasakan sesak yang hampir menumpahkan air matanya hanya karena lenyapnya Sungmin dari dekapannya?

Kyuhyun membanting tubuhnya begitu saja ke ranjang king sizenya. Ia pandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong sampai akhirnya mengatuplah kedua matanya akibat kantuk dan penat yang menghinggapinya. Membawa berbagai pertanyaan kedalam mimpinya.

.

.

.

KyuMin

.

.

.

**Malam harinya,  
**

"Kyu~" Sayup-sayup Kyuhyun mendengar suara lembut yeoja menyapa telinganya

"..."

"Kyu!"

"..." Kyuhyun masih juga belum membuka

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

"..."

"CHO KYUHYUN!" Gubrak! Seketika Kyuhyun terguling dari ranjangnya begitu teriakan cempreng Sungmin menggema di kamarnya sampai membuat telinganya berdengung

"Aduh..." lenguh Kyuhyun sambil mengurut pinggangnya

"Sungmin-ah?!" Bruk! Kyuhyun jatuh sekali lagi karena ulahnya sendiri yang mencoba memeluk Sungmin. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah sangat tahu kalau pada malam hari Sungmin adalah roh tembus pandang yang tak dapat disentuh, tapi rasa lega dihatinya karena dapat melihat Sungmin lagi benar-benar membuatnya lupa. Kyuhyun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya canggung saat mendapat tatapan aneh dari Sungmin.

"Ke-kenapa memandangku begitu!?" protes Kyuhyun

"Kau aneh"

"M-Mwoya?! Sudahlah! Ada apasih membangunkanku?"

"Ah, kajja! Kita cari Jungmo sekarang!" Kyuhyun langsung menengok ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya

"Sudah tengah malam mau mencarinya kemana? Ke Club malam?"

"Yak! Jungmo oppa takkan pernah pergi ke tempat seperti itu!"

"Yasudah! Memang mau kemana malam-malam begini? Besok saja, aku lelah"

"Aku tidak bisa keluar tengah hari sekarang. Kalau memaksa, aku bisa seperti tadi"

"Eh?"

"Iya. Waktuku tinggal sedikit, energikupun tinggal sedikit. Aku sudah tidak kuat apabila terkena sinar matahari. Aku bisa lenyap kehabisan energi kalau aku memaksa keluar pada saat matahari bersinar"

"Lenyap?"

"Aku bisa mati"

**DEG.. **

Seketika jantung Kyuhyun berpacu cepat membayangkan Sungmin...mati? Sesak menghinggapi dadanya saat ia memikirkan hari-harinya tanpa adanya Sungmin.

"Maka dari itu, Kyu. Ayo kita cari Jungmo oppa. Waktuku tinggal delapan hari. Aku tak bisa tanpa Jungmo oppa" Nyuut...Kyuhyun merasa ada duri di dadanya begitu mendengar kata-kata Sungmin.

'Kenapa Jungmo lagi?!' Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa mendidih tatkala Sungmin menyebut nama Jungmo terus-menerus.

"Besok malam kita akan mencarinya" ucap Kyuhyun datar

"Tapi Kyu a-aku.."

"KUBILANG BESOK YA BESOK! AKU SANGAT LELAH! KENAPA KAU HANYA MEMIKIRKAN KEPENTINGANMU?!" Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin dengan bentakan penuh amarah membuat Sungmin menatapnya tak percaya.

Kecewa, Sungmin merasa amat kecewa. Wujud Sungmin berubah tampak menyedihkan, sesuai dengan hatinya. Sekujur tubuhnya memutih, lingkar hitam di matanya makin jelas terlihat. Gaunnya sobek dimana-mana, pisau itu kembali terlihat menancap di punggungnya, dan raut wajah Sungmin tampak penuh luka. Kemudian mata foxy yeoja itu memerah. Ini adalah wujud Sungmin saat kecewa, berbeda dengan wujudnya saat ia sedang marah.

"Akan kucari sendiri" Tes, kedua mata Sungmin mengalirkan airmata darahnya. Melewati pipi sampai ke dagunya.

BLASH!

Sungmin menghilang seketika. Sedang Kyuhyun, ia malah menundukkan kepalanya sambil memandang kosong lantai kamarnya. Ia tak mengerti. Otak dan tubuhnya tak sejalan. Kenapa bisa ia semarah tadi hanya karena Sungmin terus menyebut-nyebut nama Jungmo tadi. Apalagi saat yeoja itu berkata bahwa ia tak bisa tanpa Jungmo, Kyuhyun langsung merasa sangat marah karena seolah-olah ia tak berguna sama sekali di mata Sungmin. Oh come on, kenapa dia harus peduli dengan hal itu?

"Arrgh!" erang Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued….

.

.

Akhirnya update juga hehe. Maaf ya lama m(_ _)m . Big Thanks to readerdeul dan reviewer nee~~ sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, caaw~~


End file.
